


Day 11- Orange

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: After a few days of nothing, Natasha gets Steve to get out of a rut
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Day 11- Orange

Steve looked out his window at the busy street below him. The wind whipped red and brown leaves around the empty streets. The afternoon sun was dipping lower and lower in the sky. It’s color was deep yellow, almost orange. The days we’re getting shorter and the temperatures were dropping rapidly as the October days came and went. He was given a few days off after a particularly taxing mission.   
Undercover work was not his favorite, but he knew it has to be done. Clint and Natasha had been sent off to Russia to pose as foreign arms dealers, and he and a handful of agents were sent as their backup if things went south. Unfortunately, this time resulted in a firefight. No fatalities, but there were injuries. Natasha caught a bullet in the arm, and Steve was shot in the shoulder. But due to their individual serums, they were healing faster than normal. Still, they were given some time off to heal, while the rest of their team were sent off again to follow a lead.   
So Natasha and Steve were left to their own devices. The first few days were spent in front of the tv, in the kitchen, sitting on the couch, and repeat. Steve wasn’t one to sit still for too long. It made him anxious not doing anything. He had always been like this, even before the army and the Avengers. Being sick for most of your life will do that to you. And he was at his breaking point. He needed—something. What that something was, he had no idea.  
So he did nothing. He sat on the couch, he didn’t even bother to turn on the tv. 

...................................

“Alright, that’s it.” Natasha was standing in front of him. He looked up at her, startled.

“Nat? What is it?” he asked her, alarm apparent in his tone.

“We’re going out. Today.” Determination filled her face. “Go get dressed, Steve. Meet me by my bike in ten.”

He did. He dressed, and met Natasha in the garage. She was straddling her bike, engine revving. Silently he got on the back and they were off. As they gained speed, Steve closed his eyes and let the cold air take him. He rested his cheek against her neck. He felt like he could breathe again, like his anxiety were left in the dust. He relaxed against Natasha, all of the tension from his body just melted away...  
The bike stopped, and Steve opened his eyes. Remembering he was still holding onto Natasha, he scrambled off the bike, and looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry Natasha. I didn’t know what came over me”, his nervousness was evident in his tone.  
Natasha smiled at him, “It’s fine, Steve. No need to apologize.” She started walking and said, “It was kinda nice actually. You’re really warm.”   
“Oh, yeah. I run kinda hot.” Steve matched her pace and walked beside her. “Where are we, anyway?” He asked, changing the subject.  
Natasha pointed towards a storefront. It read: Brooklyn Tea. She walked in the door and Steve followed. The shop was small and aromatic. Multiple flavors rushed towards them. The shop was practically empty, only a couple of workers behind the counters were visible.   
Steve craned his neck, taking a look at the menu. There was a multitude of different flavors and combinations of different flavor offerings. Some of which Steve had never heard of. Hibiscus, lemongrass, and something called “Darjeeling Quince”.   
Natasha stepped up to order, “Hi, can I get a blood orange tea please?”. The worker nodded and rang up the order. Natasha stepped sideways and nudged Steve forward.  
“Oh, uh I’ll take the same”, he said with a smile. He and Natasha walked over to a table in. The corner and sat down. “So you like blood orange tea?” Steve asked her.  
“Never tried it, actually”, Natasha replied.   
“And you just ordered it? What if you don’t like it?”   
Natasha shrugged, “Then I’ll know for next time.” Natasha laughed a little. “Come on, Steve. Live a little. Isn’t that why were here?”   
Steve nodded. “You’re right” and added, “this time.”

Their drinks came shortly after and they took their cups in their hands and sniffed. The bright red tea had a sweet, citrusy aroma with a faint hint of raspberries. Steve tipped the mug towards his lips and let the hot liquid spill into his mouth. The flavors burst in his mouth, enveloping his senses with warmth and sweetness. He let out a small involuntary moan.   
He opened his eyes and was met with Natasha’s gaze on him. “Careful there, Steve. We’re in public”, she winked at him.   
“Whoops.” he whispered into his cup, a smile playing at his lips. “I try to reserve that for only you.” Steve winked back at her.  
“Should we get these in to-go cups, Soldier?” Natasha offered.  
In response, Steve downed his cup, and stood up. “I think we need another round.” he paused and looked Natasha in the eye, “To go.”


End file.
